Time to death
by angel of rainbow
Summary: Quand la mort rode à chaque détour. Quand la vie parait si loin ... Comment faire pour survivre dans un monde teinté d'enfer ?


Le silence ! Une bénédiction qui pouvait souvent devenir calvaire quand on ne le recherchait pas. Pourtant il ne cessait de flatter les oreilles de Noa. Ce soir, il n'y avait pas un mot, pas un bruit dans la bibliothèque de la plus belle école de sorcellerie. Si l'on faisait attention, il était toutefois possible d'entendre le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin et le crépitement délicat de quelques bougies à moitié fondues. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns s'entêtait à écrire un parchemin sur les vertus d'une potion qui n'était pas prévue au programme. Pourtant il était nécessaire pour elle d'en connaitre tous les secrets. Luderiksen l'avait prévenu des dangers que cela représentait mais sa décision était prise et personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis quant à ses agissements prochains.

Entamant un cinquième paragraphe évoquant « La perte des souvenirs des proches », son cœur manqua un battement ou deux tant il lui faisait mal d'écrire ces mots. De toute évidence, malgré son envie de continuer sur sa lancée, Noa n'appréciait pas le contrecoup de tout ce qu'elle allait vivre . Le jeu en valait la chandelle même si de toute évidence ici, rien ne serait drôle pour elle comme pour les autres.

L'ombre noire se faisait de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus demandeuse aussi et bientôt, il ne resterait de cette école que quelques cendres fumeuses et des cadavres par centaines. Etait-il vraiment possible d'arrêter tout cela ? De se battre contre une force bien trop puissante pour quelques sorciers lambdas ? Non. La sorcière le savait très bien. La guerre qui se préparait dans les méandres de la noirceur serait celle qui mettrait fin au monde tel qu'on le connaissait actuellement. Il y aurait beaucoup de victimes, de vrais innocents mais aussi les traitres de celui qu'elle appelait désormais « Maitre ». Pourtant même si l'espoir était vain, que le tourment était certain et inévitable, il était nécessaire de lutter et d'agir quitte à y perdre la vie.

Mais le désespoir rongeait Noa Marques. Son unique allié avait disparu et elle, elle se lançait à corps perdu dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Qu'importe, désormais elle avait trouvé un but à sa vie, et à sa mort.

D'un geste un peu trop brutal, elle brisa sa plume. Une douleur à son avant-bras apparut miraculeusement. lui brulant littéralement la peau. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus intensément, s'immisçant dans toutes les parcelles de son être, la tourmentant sournoisement afin qu'elle ne résiste plus à ces appels incessants. Le maitre aimait sa présence et il croyait qu'elle serait un soutien de taille dans la bataille …. Or il se leurrait, se trompait si profondément que Noa savait que sa vengeance serait terrible s'il venait à découvrir la trahison ultime de son toutou favori.

Ni une, ni deux, elle enfila sa cape, laissant à peine quelques cheveux bruns à découvert. Tel un fantôme, la Serdaigle se faufila dans les couloirs de Poudlard, la tête haute, le regard fixé sur l'horizon, ne ressentant aucune peur. Il n'y avait rien à craindre ce soir. Elle était dans ses bons papiers alors … la mort ne l'approcherait pas de si tôt.

L'air de la nuit la percuta en pleine face, lui faisant prendre conscience que oui, il aurait été préférable de se couvrir davantage, mais qu'importe. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais. Noa s'aventura dans la forêt interdite, se faisant griffer par quelques branches bien acérées. Mais la douleur même ne lui faisait aucun effet. Soudainement ses pas s'accélèrent pour devenir une course effrénée et tortueuse. Elle sauta par-dessus un tronc et se laissa retomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Son regard se porta sur un vieil arbre dégarni qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien … La jeune femme y apposa sa main et un halo de lumière vert pastel l'enveloppa de toute part, la faisant disparaitre en un quart de seconde.

Avec délicatesse, l'étudiante se retrouva devant les grilles d'une demeure d'un autre temps, surplombée de hautes tours semblables à deux yeux scrutant le paysage avec perfidie.

_ Tu es en retard … Il ne va pas être content, ricana l'un des mangemorts à la face de fenec.

_ Tu me fais perdre son temps, ouvre cette putain de porte, lâcha t-elle, soudainement sur le qui-vive.

Le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident et elle s'engouffra dans l'antre du seigneur noir, l'air décidé. Le laideron lui lança à nouveau quelques mots :

_ Et prépare ta baguette, ce soir sera une soirée d'enfer ….

Traversant les lieux à la décoration ostentatoire et à la démesure inégalable. Elle ne prêta ni attention aux teintures de soie, ni aux dorures, ni même aux vases chinois de valeur. Non, ce qui lui importait à ce moment précis, c'était de savoir ce qui se préparait ici. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas prévenu plus tôt ?

Ses derniers pas la menèrent dans une salle bien plus grande, vidée de tout meuble mais ou s'amassaient une bonne trentaine de personnes, toutes masquées, toutes vêtues de noir. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un homme bien plus grand, au visage émacié et au regard vide et froid. Lui, le maitre de toute cette belle équipe de tueurs. Aucun des sous-fifres n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Le silence était à nouveau présent mais bien plus pesant que dans la bibliothèque, bien moins chaleureux aussi. Tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible, elle se glissa dans la masse pour se fondre parmi eux. Une étrange odeur de sueur et de sang lui titillait les narines et certains de ses camarades de jeu semblaient un brin excités par l'occasion. Que se passait-il ?

_ Noa, quel plaisir de te sentir parmi nous, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais … Avance-toi que je puisse te voir, susurra alors une voix suave mais effrayante.

Et merde !

Les ombres à ses cotés s'écartèrent de la jeune femme et elle n'eut pas le choix que de s'avancer à petits pas et de courber l'échine devant son maitre. Un genou au sol, un murmure fut sa réponse :

_ Je suis navrée pour ce malheureux retard mais …

Impossible de finir sa phrase. Un sort la percuta de plein fouet et elle tomba en arrière, avec l'intime conviction qu'on venait de lui briser tous les os, qu'on l'éviscérant à vif. La douleur était d'une intensité sans fin. Il ne fallait pas crier mais retenir ses larmes sinon la punition serait bien plus forte et peut-être même qu'elle serait la dernière. Des rires s'élevèrent alors dans l'assemblée.

_ Silennnnnnnce, scanda la voix, soudainement plus cinglante qu'à l'accoutumée. Le mage noir s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une main d'une maigreur étonnante. Elle hésita à l'attraper mais le regard de son propriétaire ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il continua sur sa lancée, chantonnant presque :

_ Ne m'en veux pas ! J'aime quand mes invités sont à l'heure quand j'organise une telle réception.

Il pressa sa paume du bout des doigts et reprit avec entrain :

_ Sentez-vous cette ascension de notre ordre ? Voyez-vous ce qu'il se passe actuellement ? Nous avançons dans l'ombre mais bientôt nous serons sur le devant de la scène ! Nous brillerons de mille feux quand les impurs tomberont ! Ce jour est proche, mes amis ! Je le sens … Mais il est temps, temps d'agir et de votre entendre notre voix, temps de faire frémir les incapables et de saigner les nuisibles …. Je veux parler des traitres !

Son intonation fut brutalement marquée par un immense dégout qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler à son assemblée :

_ Ceux qui ne veulent pas rejoindre nos rangs, ces …. Monstres : Vampires et loups, sang impur ! Les insoumis ! ILS NOUS EMPËCHENT D AGIR A NOTRE GUISE ET NOUS DEVONS SEVIR ! ET POUR CELA, NOUS DEVONS TUER ! ET DETRUIRE CE QUI PEUT ËTRE DETRUIT ! SANS REGRETS, SANS REMORDS ! SOYEZ PRETS CAR VOUS ETES LES ELUS DE CET ORDRE !

Sa voix s'abaissa et tressaillit un moment :

_ Vous êtes les enfants de cette nouvelle révolution, les dignes héritiers de Lord Voldemort. Faisons lui honneur !

Il claqua des doigts, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, montrant par la même son sourire impeccable. Noa vacilla mais il la retint par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Oublie ta douleur sinon tu risques de rater le clou du spectacle et cela me mettrait en colère … Tu ne veux pas cela, n'est ce pas ?

La jeune mangemort secoua la tête avec énergie et se redressa comme pour se donner une contenance mais la douleur était-elle qu'elle ne pouvait la dissimuler totalement. Deux cages furent alors tirées au centre de la pièce. A l'intérieur, deux loques humaines s'y trouvaient. Ils n'avaient presque plus rien d'humain tant ils étaient dans un piteux état.

Le maitre pointa la première personne du doigt, avec un petit air de malice sur la face :

_ Voici Genweld …. Dis bonjour Genweld, allez !

Un grognement fugace fut la seule réponse obtenue :

_ Voyez-vous ! Impoli et sans cervelle … Telle est la condition des loups garous ! Pourtant nombre d'entre eux sont utiles quand ils nous soutiennent mais celui-là …. Est un rebelle, un abruti du premier ordre qui ne mérite pas de vivre plus longtemps. Il y a des choix à faire dans la vie et lui a fait le mauvais. Ce n'est rien …. Cela arrive à tout le monde ….

Un rire gras envahit les lieux et Noa eut l'envie soudaine de retourner à Poudlard. Il fallait toutefois résister.

_ Il le payera simplement de sa vie. Ceux qui ne suivront pas, tomberont et retournerons six pieds sous terres, dévorés par les vers. Telle est leur place.

Le nouveau Lord tira sa baguette tout en lâchant la demoiselle. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et deux grosses brutes à la carrure d'armoire à glace sortirent la victime de sa prison de fer. Ils laissèrent tomber au sol dans un bruit mou. Après un bref murmure, sa baguette se transforma en une longue épée déjà marquée par le sang. L'homme fut mis à genoux :

Aurais-tu une dernière volonté, vermine ? Demanda calmement la voix, faisant doucement tournoyer l'arme entre ses mains. Je suppose que non. Adieu.

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots que la lame s'abattit froidement sur le cou du loup garou dans un geste rapide mais concis. Le sang gicla, la tête roula au sol, les yeux révulsés par une mort aussi fulgurante. Noa ferma les paupières devant le spectacle désolant qui se déroulait devant elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait voulu crier de tout son être, se battre jusqu'à la mort afin que ce tourment s'arrête mais impossible pour elle de faire le moindre geste, son corps ne l'écoutait plus. Il refusait le moindre mouvement, la narguant soudainement de son inutilité.

La respiration saccadée, elle recula vivement, s'éloignant vivement du cadavre à ses cotés, tentant d'enlever les gouttelettes de sang qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine face.

Passons maintenant au plat de résistance, un délicieux vampire qui fut autrefois un allié mais qui a malheureusement trouvé préférable de faire double-jeu …. Je déteste les traites surtout quand ils ont les crocs acérés et l'haleine aussi putride que la sienne.

A nouveau, dans un protocole officiel, l'homme roux et aux yeux aussi clairs que l'océan fut amener au centre de la pièce et contraint de s'agenouiller, le regard fixé sur le sol de marbre :

Le mot de la fin ? Questionna le maitre, une petite moue sur les lèvres, Qu'importe …. En fait, on se fout éperdument de ce que tu peux bien vouloir nous dire ! Par contre, vous autres, écoutez-moi ! J'attends une fidélité sans faille à mes requêtes. Si vous ne vous soumettez pas à cent pour cent à ma volonté ! L'ordre s'en retrouvera ébranlé …. C'est pourquoi je demande à chacun de vous, une nouvelle preuve de bonne foi. Dans les semaines à venir, vous devrez me trouver des traites et expier leurs fautes sur la place publique et devant notre si belle famille.

Il chantonnait presque, jouant sur les intonations et les mots avec brio comme pour marquer sa supériorité :

_ Noa, tu es la première …. Quel honneur, n'est-ce pas ? Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais ton retour est si soudain que tu peux comprendre mes doutes à ton égard.

Noa hocha fébrilement la tête. Tuer pour lui prouver sa loyauté ? Elle regarda l'homme au sol et se mit à trembler sans aucune contenue.

Mais ….

Tu ne veux pas ? Je croyais que tu voulais nous soutenir dans notre tâche ... Noa.

La manière dont il prononçait son prénom ne présageait rien de bon et la jeune fille le savait pertinemment. Le mentor reprit avec détachement :

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras la troisième à mourir et … puis toute ta famille aussi. Ton frère …. Clément ? C'est bien ça ? Ta mère …. Et ton père …. Ils ne méritent pas cela, tu sais ? D'avoir une lâche en guise de fille. FAIS LE ! TU N AS PAS LE CHOIX !

Il lui planta l'épée entre les mains et se mit à tourner autour d'elle avec un regard de dément :

_ FAIS LE , FAIS LE , FAIS LE !

_ Non !

Sa réponse s'échappa brutalement de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler.

Pardon ?

Le maitre arqua un sourcil :

Je t'ai entendu dire non …. Mes oreilles doivent sans doute me jouer des tours. Tu disais ?

Je ne peux pas le tuer. Souffla t-elle, avec difficulté. Il …

FERME TA GUEULE ! CE N EST PAS COMME CI TU AVAIS LE CHOIX, PAUVRE CONNE !

Il leva sa baguette et à nouveau lui lança un sortilège puissant en pleine face. Un endoloris suivi d'un Impérium impeccable. NOOOOOOOOOON ! La douleur lui écrasa le peu de dignité qu'il restait mais elle s'en foutait royalement. A cet instant précis, elle n'était plus maitresse de son propre corps, de sa propre existence. Noa ne pouvait plus rien faire hormis de subir ce qui allait suivre. Son regard rencontra celui de sa prochaine victime. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, s'excuser, le sauver mais tout cela était désormais impossible. Une larme s'échappa, puis ce fut tout un flot qui inonda son visage à l'air enfantin. D'un geste rapide, la mort fut donnée. Le vampire n'était plus.

Le sort fut rompu. Noa s'écrasa au sol dans une flaque de sang, à quelques centimètres de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer. Mon dieu, que venait-il de lui faire faire ? Elle regarda ses mains désormais recouvertes de sang et manqua de s'évanouir tant son âme venait d'en prendre un coup. Elle avait tué un innocent. Elle …

Le maitre s'approcha et s'abaissa à son niveau :

_ Désormais, tu fais partie des nôtres. Que tu le veuilles ou non …. Tu es condamnée à errer parmi nous. Je compte sur ton silence et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu seras plus impliquée dans nos actions. Si je ne te tue pas, c'est que tu es rouage on ne peut plus utile et que tu as un pied à terre à Poudlard. L'avenir sera brillant ! BRILLANT !

Il lui caressa le visage et se releva avant de s'égosiller à nouveau :

Brulez les cadavres ! Il ne doit rien en rester.

Sur ces mots, les gaillards attrapèrent les restes suintant et les conduisirent à l'extérieur sans un mot. A peine furent-ils sortis qu'une salve d'applaudissements se fit entendre. La soirée avait été phénoménale et la nouvelle terreur du monde sorcier semblait plus que ravie. Noa, elle, était ravagée, comme détruite. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens, son crane semblait sur le point d'exposer. Son cœur, quant à lui, était en lambeau, comme déchiré par une blessure inaltérable. Elle se leva difficilement, fit un pas devant l'autre comme un automate sans sensation et marcha avec lenteur jusqu'au portail.

_ Je t'avais dit que la soirée serait belle, entendit-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

La nuit n'avait plus rien de rassurante. La vie non plus. Désormais tout était perdu, pensa t-elle alors qu'elle déambulait entre les arbres de la forêt interdite. Fallait-il encore lutter ? Cela lui paraissait bien difficile mais la famille Marques lui avait toujours appris à ne pas lâcher prise même dans la pire des douleurs.

_ Papa, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là, s'écria t-elle alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans les hautes herbes d'un bosquet.

La pauvre âme resta un moment au sol mais se concentra de toutes ses forces afin de se relever. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pas avant d'atteindre Poudlard. Il ne fallait pas flanchir … Pas une nouvelle fois ! Si elle avait été plus forte, l'enfoiré n'aurait pas pu prendre contrôle de ses actes et ce vampire serait peut être encore en vie …

Non ….. Dans tous les cas, il serait mort. Impossible pour lui de survivre, entouré d'une telle horde.

C'est sur ces terribles pensées qu'elle entra dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Vu l'heure qu'il était, la serdaigle ne rencontra personne. Dommage … C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un et de recevoir un peu d'aide. Retenant une nouvelle fois quelques sanglots, elle se dirigea malgré elle vers l'infirmerie mais se résigna aussitôt. Non … On lui poserait trop de questions et ce soir, il serait bien trop difficile pour elle d'y répondre. Alors sans un mot, dans le silence le plus total, elle alla rejoindre les cachots pour voler quelques potions dans la réserve de la directrice : Quelque chose de fort pour soigner ses douleurs physiques. Pour le mental, il faudrait bien plus qu'un tour de magie.

Lentement, elle se dirigea en haut de la tour d'astronomie, un endroit qu'elle adorait et qu'elle savait peu fréquenté. Délicatement, elle se glissa contre le mur, prit une potion et se perdit à l'observation du ciel. Malgré tout, la nuit était belle, pleine d'étoiles qui l'éclairaient de mille feux.

Peut-être réussirait-elle aussi à trouver un peu de lumière à l'avenir malgré les gros nuages qui obscurcissaient son univers.


End file.
